Tell me, Eomma (Sequel of Why?)
by Lackerman
Summary: 'Ibu, apa kau tahu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menjawab jika Ibu bertanya apakah tidurku nyenyak' 'Tidak, kenapa' 'Karena jika aku menjawabnya, Ibu tidak akan menanyakannya lagi.' Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jonghun (kaihun's kid), Park Chanyeol. Warn!Yaoi, BL.


**Tell me, Eomma...**

 **Sequel of Why?**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jonghun (kid), Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Rated: T**

 **Author: Ohorat**

 **Warning: Yaoi. BL**

 **Recommended song:**

 **Yoon Mi Rae – I'll listen to what you have to say (Ost. Who Are You)**

 **Younha – Pray (Ost. Who Are You)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut khawatirnya, ia tengah memapah Sehun berjalan keluar dari pub. Namja manis itu mabuk setelah minum dua botol alkohol.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, wajahnya memerah membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir melihatnya. Omong-omong, namja berperawakan tinggi dan berparas tampan itu bertemu Sehun saat di pub, dua bulan yang lalu.

Salah satu taksi berhenti setelah Chanyeol menghentikannya, ia membuka pintu belakang dan memasukkan Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau seperti ini." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian menutup pintu dan memberi tahu sang supir alamat dimana Sehun tinggal.

Raut khawatirnya masih tercetak jelas kala taksi itu melaju dan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Sehun, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah menangis dan tak berbicara sedikit pun apa alasannya. Tapi yang ia tahu, Sehun memiliki dua orang anak.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah sudah gelap saat Sehun tiba. Ia berjalan sempoyongan khas orang mabuk dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh saat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melepas sepatu juga kaos kakinya secara sembarangan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja menangkap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Mata sayu, wajah memerah dan rambut yang berantakan, membuat satu bulir air mata mengalir melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

.

.

.

"Sein-ah, jika makan gunakan sendok, _arrachi_? Jangan menggunakan tanganmu, lihatlah semuanya jadi kotor."

"Jonghun-ah, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan jangan lupa minum susunya!"

" _Ne._ "

"Apa Ibumu belum bangun?"

Jonghun tak menjawab pertanyaan neneknya, ia menatap tangga di sebelah kanan ruangan, tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Setiap hari, semenjak Sehun membawanya dan Sein ke rumah Nyonya Oh, ia tak pernah membangunkannya lagi. Tak pernah memberi ucapan selamat pagi ataupun selamat tidur yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tak pernah membuatkan sarapan, tak pernah menanyakan bagaimana ia di sekolah, tak pernah membantunya mengerjakan PR, bahkan Sehun tak pernah menjawab ketika Jonghun menanyakan kabar ayahnya.

Sehun telah berubah.

Derap langkah kaki saat Sehun menuruni tangga membuat mata ketiganya menoleh. Seolah hal biasa, Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Ia menarik kursi di samping Sein dan menuangkan air putih sebelum meneguknya.

Nyonya Oh kembali sibuk dengan alat masaknya, Sein yang memang masih balita terlihat asyik dengan sendok dan bubur bayi yang kini menghiasi wajah dan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Jonghun, ia masih menatap Sehun.

"Ibu," ucap Jonghun membuat Sehun menoleh dan memasang raut muka seolah bertanya, 'Apa?'

Jonghun terdiam beberapa detik, ia memainkan ujung seragamnya di bawah meja, "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sehun juga terdiam beberapa saat, namun kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Ya, bagaimana denganmu?"

Jonghun tak menjawab, ia turun dari kursinya dengan sedikit melompat karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia meraih ransel hitamnya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum getir di bibirnya, "Ibu, aku pergi dulu."

Bocah tampan itu berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya kosong.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Sehun kembali pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Suasana rumah masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, gelap dan sepi. Namun, kali ini Jonghun masih terjaga. Ia melihat bagaimana Ibunya berjalan menaiki tangga dan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Ia ingin sekali membantu dan berkata, 'Ibu, biarkan aku membantumu.' Tapi kenyataannya, ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan sambil menggenggam kertas gambarnya yang dua hari lalu membuatnya menjadi juara lomba menggambar yang diadakan sekolah.

' _Ibu, bolehkah aku... membantumu?'_

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung olahraga. Sejak ia bercerai dengan Jongin, jika ada waktu ia akan pergi ke gedung olahraga dimana para pria akan membentuk otot-ototnya disana. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk berolahraga, terkadang Sehun suka menggoda pria-pria berotot itu dengan senyum manisnya. Katakan saja Sehun gila, tapi ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Rasanya, ia sudah berbeda. Ia bukan Sehun yang naif seperti dulu.

Langkahnya terhenti, Sehun menangkap sosok pria yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Pria itu tengah duduk santai dan menikmati makan siang bersama seorang wanita cantik yang pertama kali ia lihat di malam ia meninggalkan rumah dengan Jonghun juga Sein.

Seringaian di bibirnya mengiringi langkahnya menuju mereka. Ia menghampiri pria itu yang terlihat cukup terkejut saat ia berhenti di dekat mejanya.

"Oh, jadi ini Istri barumu?" Ucap Sehun masih dengan seringainya.

Tak ada yang menjawab, pria tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan itu terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun. Sedangkan wanita yang duduk di depannya, terlihat kebingungan.

" _Wae_? Sepertinya kau terkejut. Ah ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Jongin- _ssi_?"

" _Yeobo_ , apa dia temanmu?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu membuat Sehun menoleh. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika ada yang menggunakan panggilan sayang pada mantan suaminya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Teman? Ya, aku temannya."

Jongin semakin tak nyaman sekarang, ia bangkit berdiri dan bertatapan dengan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh luka.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin begitu dingin. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, Jongin benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

"Aku? Aku pikir kau pasti tahu apa yang pria lakukan di tempat olahraga seperti ini. Berdiam dirumah membuatku bosan, tidak ada salahnya, kan jika aku mencari hiburan dengan para pria itu?"

Sehun bisa melihat pupil mata Jongin sedikit membesar setelah ia mengatakan itu. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, reaksi apa itu tadi? Apa Jongin khawatir atau hanya terkejut?

"Sehun-"

"Ah~ apa istrimu sedang hamil?" tanya Sehun saat matanya menangkap perut buncit wanita itu, "Wah~ sepertinya kalian sangat bahagia, ya? Aku juga memiliki dua orang anak,"

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau terlihat masih sangat muda," tanya wanita itu dengan raut bingungnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Iya, seseorang menitipkan anak-anaknya sebelum ia pergi begitu saja. Dan kudengar, dia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang kini tengah hamil, sama sepertimu."

"Ouh, tidak bertanggung jawab sekali dia. Apa wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa suaminya sudah punya anak?"

Jongin semakin terkejut ditempatnya dan itu bisa Sehun lihat dari ekor matanya. Dalam hati, ia bersorak sorai karena melihat pria yang kini ia benci terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kurasa tidak. Dia terlalu naif dan polos seperti aku saat dulu ia menitipkan anak-anaknya-"

"Hentikan."

Sehun dan wanita itu terdiam sambil melihat Jongin bingung. Kini, pria itu menatap Sehun begitu dingin dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal erat.

"Kita harus bicara." Tangan yang semula terkepal itu kini menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Jongin membawanya ke basement dimana banyak mobil terparkir rapi disana.

"Kenapa bicara disini? Hey, tidak baik meninggalkan wanita hamil sendirian-"

"Kubilang hentikan!"

Sehun tertegun, ia mundur dua langkah dan menatap pria di depannya penuh kebencian.

"Kau... sama sekali tidak berubah,"

"Sehun, aku-"

Namja manis berambut coklat madu itu tersenyum getir, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Sehun..."

"Seorang wanita?" Sehun tertawa, "Jadi, kau sudah mulai tertarik dengan seorang wanita? Kau membuatku seperti ini dan sekarang kau menyukai wanita? Lucu sekali,"

Jongin menggeleng, matanya terus berkilat marah dan pupilnya semakin membesar saat air mata yang sudah lama tak ia lihat kini kembali mengalir di pipi Sehun.

"Waktu itu... seharusnya aku tak memberimu kesempatan, seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu... seharusnya itu yang kulakukan..." namja manis itu terisak, "Tapi aku tak bisa... aku tak bisa melakukannya..."

Perasaan bersalah itu kembali muncul menggerogoti hati Jongin, ia selalu tak ingin melihat Sehun menangis. Ia tak ingin Sehun menangisinya.

"Setiap aku ingin mengakhirinya, Jonghun dan Sein selalu terbayang dipikiranku... aku tak bisa menjawab jika suatu saat mereka bertanya tentang ayahnya... dimana ayah? Kapan ayah pulang? Kau pikir, aku harus menjawab apa? Huh?! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?!"

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku..."

Sehun tertawa di sela-sela tangisnya, sungguh itu jawaban yang paling memuakkan. Selama mereka bertengkar, yang bisa Jongin ucapkan hanyalah kata maaf. Sehun benar-benar muak.

"Seandainya kata maafmu bisa menyembuhkan luka dihatiku, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu. Tapi itu tak bisa... kata maafmu hanya membuat luka itu semakin membesar dan membuatku tak bisa memaafkanmu..."

"Tak apa jika memang kau tak bisa memaafkanku. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kita sudah benar-benar berakhir. Aku sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Aku menyayanginya bukan berarti aku tak lagi menyayangimu dan kedua anak kita. Tapi, jalan kita sudah berbeda, mulai sekarang kita harus menempuh jalan kita masing-masing. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Hati Sehun hancur lebur sekarang. Ia tak percaya Jongin akan mengatakan itu padanya. Jongin benar-benar sudah melupakannya. Melupakan kenangan mereka berdua di masa lalu dan memintanya untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi. Air mata bodoh itu mengalir semakin deras saat Jongin berjalan melewatinya. Ia pergi tanpa memberikan sebuah pelukan perpisahan atau apapun yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?" Nyonya Oh berkerut heran melihat anak semata wayangnya memasuki rumah dengan langkah cepat. Ia tengah menemani Jonghun dan Sein menonton tv.

"Kau pasti belum makan, Ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujarnya lembut saat Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tak menyadari bahwa anaknya tengah kacau sekarang. Matanya sembab setelah menangis beberapa jam sebelum pulang.

Jonghun tersenyum senang melihat Ibunya pulang lebih awal, ia bangkit dan membawa kertas gambar yang tadi ia buat sepulang sekolah lalu berlari ke arah dapur.

"Ibu, aku senang kau pulang cepat!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Namun Sehun tak menjawab, ia sibuk menuangkan air putih dingin ke dalam gelasnya.

"Ibu, lihatlah! Aku menggambar sesuatu untukmu!" Jonghun menarik ujung sweater Ibunya membuat Sehun mendecak dan segera menoleh ke belakang dimana Jonghun tengah memperlihatkan sebuah gambar dua orang namja bergandengan tangan yang bertuliskan 'Appa' dan 'Eomma' diatasnya. Juga dua anak kecil yang ia namai 'Jonghun' dan 'Sein' tengah menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku menggambar keluarga kita. Ayah dan Ibu, aku dan Sein-"

Jonghun terkejut saat Sehun merebut kertas gambar itu dan meremasnya sebelum melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, Sehun tengah melotot padanya sekarang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggambar seperti itu? Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kita hanya hidup bertiga?!" bentak Sehun membuat Jonghun ketakutan, bocah itu menggeleng sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ibu tidak suka kau menyebutnya ayah! Kau dan Sein sudah tak memiliki ayah!"

"Tidak! Aku punya ayah! Dia ayahku!"

"Apa? Apa kau melawan Ibu? Dia bukan ayahmu lagi, Jonghun! DIA BUKAN AYAHMU LAGI!"

"SEHUN! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Nyonya Oh yang kini memeluk Jonghun erat. Bocah itu bergetar ketakutan sambil menangis menatap Ibunya.

"Ibu tak pernah membentakku... dia bukan Ibuku..."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya dan lagi-lagi air mata bodoh itu malah kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

Mata sayu yang masih membengkak itu tak berkedip memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Sepasang suami istri yang membawa seorang anak adalah yang paling menarik matanya sekarang. Entah sudah berapa keluarga yang berjalan melewatinya. Setelah membentak Jonghyun, ia pergi. Dan sekarang ia disini, duduk di bangku trotoar dan memperhatikan orang-orang itu dengan mata sayunya. Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit jika melihat sepasang kekasih yang terlihat bahagia berjalan di hadapannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran. Chanyeol, melihat penampilan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Malam sudah larut, tapi namja manis itu masih mengenakan setelan olahraganya.

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendongak. Detik itu juga Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya. Mata sembab dan berkaca-kaca itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun kembali menatap kedepan, tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Baguslah jika aku menemukanmu disini, bukan di pub."

Namja berbibir tipis itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, malam ini ia memang sedang tak ingin pergi kesana.

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Setiap kali aku melihat wajahmu, begitu banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan. Siapa dirimu, berapa usiamu, apa pekerjaanmu, siapa nama anak-anakmu, apa masalahmu, kenapa kau mabuk, kenapa kau menangis... banyak sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika bertemu denganmu."

Sehun tak henti menatap namja disampingnya, ia tertegun dengan penuturan Chanyeol yang cukup membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Begitukah? Begitukah yang Chanyeol rasakan? Apa ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya?

Kini Chanyeol ikut menatapnya, melihat air mata yang bergumul di pelupuk mata Sehun. Jika saja Sehun berkedip, bulir bening itu akan menetes.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi sebagai teman, aku benar-benar ingin mendengar. Aku ingin membantu apapun itu caranya,"

Sehun menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap ke depan, "Mianhae... aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya..."

Chanyeol mengerti, ia pun menepuk punggung Sehun pelan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk namja yang baru ia kenal beberapa bulan itu.

"Aku telah membentak anakku... dia menunjukkan hasil gambarnya dengan senyum bahagia saat aku pulang... tapi, aku malah membuangnya dan membentaknya..." Sehun mulai terisak, berkali-kali ia menghapus jejak basah di pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar kalut, dia selalu menanyakan ayahnya dan itu membuatku marah... aku marah karena aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya... aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak itu menangis jika orang tuanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi..." dengan beruraian air mata, Sehun menatap chanyeol, "Apa aku Ibu yang jahat? Apa aku masih pantas menjadi orang tuanya? Bahkan aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagian untuk anak-anakku..."

.

.

.

' _Kau orang tuanya, dan anakmu berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Mungkin dia akan sedih ataupun menangis, tapi itu lebih baik jika dia terus bertanya-tanya dan malah membuatmu semakin kesal._

 _Dia masih kecil bukan berarti dia tak mengerti._

 _Jika ayahnya tak bisa berada disampingnya, setidaknya dia memiliki Ibu yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya._

 _Kau orang tua yang baik, Sehun._

 _Kaulah kebahagian anak-anakmu.'_

Sehun menatap rumah di hadapannya, tempat dimana ia tinggal bersama Ibu dan kedua anaknya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Setelah mencurahkan apa yang menjanggal hatinya pada Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan berbicara dengan Jonghun.

Ada satu kalimat yang masih terngiang di telinganya dan itu membuat senyuman tercetak di bibir tipis Sehun.

' _Jangan pergi ke pub, tempat itu tak cocok untuk seorang Ibu muda sepertimu.'_

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di mulut pintu dapur begitu ia melihat Ibunya tengah mencuci piring dan berdiri membelakanginya. Ia melangkah ragu dan kembali berhenti tak jauh dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ibu," ucap Sehun pelan namun sukses membuat Nyonya Oh menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Sehun-ah,"

Namja manis itu kembali menangis, ia berhambur memeluk Ibunya sambil terisak, "Maafkan aku..."

Kini ia tak menangis sendiri, Nyonya Oh ikut merasakan luka di hati anaknya. Mereka terisak di malam yang begitu dingin.

.

.

.

' _Satu minggu yang lalu, Jonghun memenangkan lomba menggambar di sekolahnya. Ia bilang, ia akan memberikannya padamu begitu ia pulang. Apa kau sudah menerimanya?'_

Perkataan Ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu mengiringi langkahnya menuju kamar Jonghun. Ia tidak menerima apapun dari Jonghun, bahkan ia tak tahu mengenai kabar membahagiakan itu. Air matanya kembali menetes begitu melihat Jonghun tertidur di atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka spiderman yang ia beli dua tahun lalu. Sehun duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangan kanannya terulur menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi anak laki-lakinya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, sudah lama rasanya ia tak sedekat ini dengan Jonghun. Bahkan ini untuk pertama kalinya lagi ia memasuki kamar Jonghun setelah bercerai dengan Jongin. Ia hampir melupakan anak-anaknya.

"Ibu?"

Sehun terkejut saat sepasang hazel coklat itu terbuka, "A-apa Ibu membangunkanmu?"

Jonghyun menggeleng cepat, ia bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika Ibu belum pulang. Ibu, aku tidak akan nakal lagi, aku tidak akan menggambar lagi jika itu membuatmu marah, aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu asal kau jangan marah padaku,"

Sehun tercekat mendengarnya, air mata itu kembali berlomba membasahi pipinya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang, ia telah membuat Jonghun-nya ketakutan. Dengan cepat, ia menarik bocah tampan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak nakal. Maafkan Ibu sudah membentakmu, Ibu menyesal... Jangan berhenti menggambar, Ibu menyukainya... Ibu menyukai semua hasil karyamu..."

Jonghun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan hangat Ibunya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Sehun cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air matanya, ia menatap Jonghun sambil tersenyum, "Kau menjadi juara kenapa tidak memberitahu Ibu, hm? Apa kau ingin merasahasiakannya?"

Jonghun menggeleng.

'Tidak. Setiap aku ingin memberitahu Ibu, Ibu tak pernah ada di rumah. Dan saat kau pulang, aku tidak berani mendekatimu. Jadi, aku menyimpannya di laci kamarmu.'

Jari-jari lentik itu membuka laci dengan cepat, lalu mengambil secarik kertas gambar yang ia yakin itu adalah milik Jonghun. Bulir bening itu kembali menetes saat melihat hasil karya anaknya. Seorang namja bersayap putih tengah menatap cahaya rembulan di malam hari. Dan yang membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri adalah serentetan kalimat di sudut bawah kertas.

' _Ibu, bolehkah aku membantumu?'_

Sehun memeluk kertas gambar itu sambil terisak. Ia merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah mengabaikan perhatian anaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, terlalu sibuk memikirkan lukanya sendiri sampai melupakan bahwa anaknya lebih terluka.

' _Ibu, apa kau tahu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menjawab jika Ibu bertanya apakah tidurku nyenyak?'_

' _Tidak, kenapa?'_

' _Karena jika aku menjawabnya, Ibu tidak akan menanyakannya lagi._

 _Aku senang saat Ibu bertanya padaku, maka dari itu aku tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.'_

' _Ibu... jangan menangis lagi._

 _Jangan minum lagi._

 _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa bikin sequel juga! Buat kalian yang nunggu sequel 'Why?' maaf kalo tak sesuai harapan. Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba pas tadi malem sebelum tidur. Ditambah **ost. Who are you** yang bikin nyesek, jadilah begini.

Disini Jongin nya gak terlalu banyak diceritain karena dia emang udah move on dari Sehun, jadi saya lebih fokus ke konflik Jonghun. Saya bener-bener nangis kalo seandainya cerita ini terjadi sama bocah 5 tahun :"(

Chanyeol juga cuma sekedar cameo, soalnya Sehun udah gak tertarik lagi buat jatuh cinta. Terlalu pahit sama kenangan Jongin, hiks...

Yowes, silahkan di **review dulu** , maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet :')

210715


End file.
